Motta Motta
by Alounet
Summary: Sugar, rédactrice en chef du "Motta Motta", jette son dévolu sur le timide et maladroit Rory Flannagan. Mais celui-ci ne veut pas d'une liaison avec sa boss. En effet, c'est sur un autre collègue qu'il craque : Sam Evans. Sory / Faberry surtout au chapitre 2 .
1. Motta Motta

**Titre** : Motta Motta

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K+

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship / UA

**Couple** : Sory / Faberry (très léger)

**Avertissements** : C'est tout mignon, c'est du slash !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je continue mes Défis Cadeaux pour Dark Roz avec une fiction se déroulant dans un Univers Alternatif... J'avoue avoir vraiment beaucoup aimé écrire celle-ci (déjà c'est du Sory, et vous savez tous que je suis fou du Sory !), mais aussi parce que placer nos personnages dans un univers alternatif nous donne bien plus de liberté et c'est juste... génial ! :)

Petit clin d'oeil à Dark Roz en fin de fiction, j'espère que ça lui plaira. Et comme elle le dit si bien, c'est une fiction spéciale recette Alounet (Prenez Sam Evans, prenez Rory Flannagan, ajoutez du slash et un geste de mignon et de romantisme, ajoutez une Quinn comme meilleure amie et vous obtiendrez ma recette !). Bonne lecture et... n'hésitez pas à rewiever !

* * *

Sugar Motta savait très bien que si elle se trouvait à la tête de "Motta Motta", c'était parce que son père l'y avait placé. La jeune femme cherchait quelque chose à faire de ses longues journées et n'être qu'une simple héritière l'ennuyait. Aussi, Monsieur Motta qui dirigeait les Magazines Motta avait trouvé plutôt audacieux de placer sa fille à la tête du magazine le mieux vendu de New York.

Bien sûr, la jeune femme en connaissait tout un rayon sur la mode et le style, mais pour la rédaction d'un magazine, c'était tout autre chose. Aussi déléguait-elle tout simplement les nombreuses tâches qui l'ennuyaient à ses nombreux employés, ne gardant que ce qu'elle aimait faire.

-Monsieur Flannagan ? Pourriez vous me rejoindre dans mon bureau à 14h00 ?

-Euh... Bien... Bien sûr Madame Motta.

La rédactrice en chef du magazine l'avez demandé de façon anormalement polit, ce qui avait surpris Rory Flannagan, l'employé à qui elle s'adressait, ainsi que les collègues du jeune homme.

Rory était entré dans l'entreprise juste après ses études. Ce jeune irlandais travaillait comme critique d'Art dans le magazine. Le cinéma, les séries, il devait tout décortiquer pour sa chronique mensuelle. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas commencé à ce poste. Deux ans au courrier, puis un an comme assistant avant d'obtenir sa propre rubrique.

Rory était un bon employé. Discret, un peu maladroit et très timide, mais un bon employé. Il ne disait jamais non, acceptait toutes les heures supplémentaires et se fondait dans la masse comme on le lui demandait.

14h00 précises, le jeune homme se trouvait devant le bureau de sa rédactrice en chef. Il frappa doucement à la porte et entendit la jeune femme de l'autre côté lui donner la permission d'entrer :

-Madame ? Vous... Vous souhaitiez me voir ?

-Exact !

Sugar fit tourner sa chaise de bureau et lui présenta la chaise face à lui :

-Asseyez-vous. Un bonbon peut-être ? Tout le monde raffole des bonbons, moi la première !

-Non merci, répondit poliment le jeune homme qui venait de s'asseoir.

-Je parie que vous êtes en train de vous demander pour quelles raisons je vous ai fait venir ici ?

Rory répondit honnêtement :

-C'est exact. Ais-je fait quelque chose qui vous a contrarié ?

-Pas du tout, répondit l'excentrique patronne en se levant de son fauteuil. Voyez-vous, ces temps-ci, je m'ennuie. Et quand je m'ennuie, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Rory qui n'avait absolument pas la réponse à cette question ne répondit rien et haussa les épaules :

-J'utilise la carte bancaire de papa voyons ! Mais qu'arrive t-il quand même cette activité m'ennuie ?

Une fois encore, Rory haussa les épaules tandis que Sugar s'approchait du jeune homme. Elle se posa sur le bureau juste face au jeune irlandais. Ce dernier était plus que gêné car dans sa position, la jeune femme laissait clairement entrevoir certains de ses atouts physiques.

-Je m'occupe avec un garçon. Restaurant. Cinéma. Shopping. Gros câlin dans son appartement. Un dessin vous est inutile ?

-Je... Non, répondit maladroitement le brun qui ne comprenait toujours rien. Mais quel rapport avec moi ?

Toute excitée, Sugar lui annonça alors :

-Vous êtes ce nouveau petit-ami ! Je sais, ne me remerciez pas, n'importe qui ici rêverez d'être à votre place, mais je dois dire que je vous admire beaucoup Rory. Calme, discret, travailleur, vous êtes le gendre idéal d'après mon père.

S'il l'avait pu, le jeune homme aurait pris ses jambes à son cou et se serait sauvé aussi vite que l'éclair. Il avait du mal à imaginer que sa patronne était en train de lui faire des avances.

-Donc, ce soir, vous m'emmenez dîner. Je choisirais le restaurant, non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, mais je suis végétalienne, je préfère décider. Une petite ballade dans le parc après serait des plus romantiques, jusqu'à ce que vous me conduisiez à votre appartement.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Rory allait devoir faire quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas : refuser et dire non. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé devoir refuser quelque chose à sa patronne, mais là, il ne voyait pas comment faire autrement :

-Madame Motta je...

-Appelez-moi Sugar voyons !

-Je... Su... Sugar, je... Je suis très flatté par votre proposition, croyez le bien, mais... Je ne pourrais pas...

-Suis-je bête, vous n'êtes pas libre ce soir ? Demain soir alors ?

-Je... Non, ce n'est pas...

-Ne me remerciez pas, et retournez vite travailler ! Le temps c'est de l'argent !

Sugar fit se lever l'irlandais et le poussa vers la porte de son bureau, non pas sans l'embrasser sur la joue juste avant qu'il ne sorte. Rory se retrouva complètement ahuri dans les couloirs de l'entreprise. L'une de ses collègues et amie, dossier en main, passa juste à côté :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Rory ? On dirait que tu es dans la lune ?

Rory sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'il reconnut Quinn. La jeune femme était-elle aussi rédactrice au sain du magazine, s'occupant pour sa part du courrier des lecteurs. Sa rubrique était la plus appréciée du magazine et des publicités géantes représentant la jeune femme étaient placardés dans toute la ville.

-Sugar Motta veut sortir avec moi ! Elle... Elle ne m'a même pas laissé la possibilité de refuser !

Quinn se mit à rire, visiblement, cette histoire l'amusait beaucoup :

-J'ai entendu dire que c'était son petit jeu. Dès qu'elle se retrouve en manque d'amour, elle jette son dévolu sur quelqu'un et ne lui laisse aucune chance, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en lasse et passe à autre chose.

-Mais je ne veux pas être le petit-ami jouet de Madame Motta ! protesta Rory qui regagnait ses bureaux avec sa collègue.

-Alors ne le sois pas, je t'ai déjà dit que tu devrais apprendre à t'imposer, sinon, tout le monde te marchera dessus...

Les deux collègues entrèrent dans le grand bureau des rédacteurs. Plusieurs personnes étaient en train de rire aux éclats entourant un autre de leur collègue.

-Quelle idiotie as tu encore était raconter Evans ? demanda Quinn en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

La personne a qui elle venait de parler s'arrêta de rire et s'approcha du bureau de la jeune femme. Les autres collègues regagnèrent peu à peu leurs places.

-Je leur lisais ma dernière chronique, visiblement, j'ai beaucoup d'humour.

Quinn attrapa le papier que lui tendait Sam.

Ce dernier était arrivé dans l'entreprise il y a seulement deux mois, et pourtant, tout le monde l'appréciait déjà. C'est vrai que le blond se qualifiait comme un vrai bout-en-train qui apportait une essence nouvelle dans l'équipe. Sa fraicheur et son dynamisme faisaient la joie de tous, et ses chroniques sur les jeux vidéos devenues incontournables.

Quinn lisait le papier de Sam tout en riant tandis que Rory, gêné, ne disait plus rien et s'assit derrière son bureau, juxtaposait à celui de Quinn.

-C'est pas mal Evans.

-Pas mal ? Je t'ai vu rire en le lisant ! répondit-il en lui reprenant le papier des mains.

Quinn se justifia :

-Si je riais c'est parce que je repensais à ce qui attend ce pauvre Rory. Figure toi que Madame Motta veut-en faire son nouveau gigolo...

-Je ne suis pas un gigolo, protesta Rory en osant lever la tête pour regarder rapidement Sam.

Rory était intimidé par le grand blond, et ceux depuis son arrivée. La seule personne a avoir découvert pourquoi était sa collègue, Quinn. En réalité, l'irlandais craquait complètement pour le jeune homme. A 23 ans, Rory n'avait encore jamais eu aucune véritable relation avec qui que ce soit. Parce qu'il était timide, maladroit, incapable de prendre les devants et surtout : complètement gay.

Mais loin de l'image superficielle que pouvait présenter la communauté homosexuelle, Rory voulait lui, se poser, avoir un petit-ami avec qui partager tout et n'importe quoi, et pas juste une aventure. Quinn trouvait ça à la fois mignon et effrayant, mais elle gardait son secret sans rien dire à personne.

-J'ai été gogo-danseur après mes études, confia Sam en souriant à l'irlandais.

Rory devint alors rouge comme une pivoine. Jusqu'à présent, Sam ne s'était jamais adressé de façon aussi personnelle à Rory, si ce n'est pour lui demander l'heure ou pour le remercier d'avoir tenu la porte derrière lui.

Le brun était tellement intimidé par le blond qu'il fuyait tout contact avec lui et qu'il l'admirait de loin.

-Gogo danseur ? relança Quinn intriguée. Dis moi qui aurait bien pu payer pour voir ça ?

Piqué au vif, Sam se débarrassa alors de sa chemise et se retrouva torse nu devant la jeune blonde - ainsi que Rory - et commença à s'amuser en jouant d'un léger déhanché.

-Je suis sur que toi aussi tu serais prête à payer pour voir ça...

Quinn se mit à rire et attrapa le chemise du blond qu'elle lui balança :

-Rhabille toi, tu risquerais de te faire virer pour attentat à la pudeur.

Sam se mit à rire à son tour et se rhabilla rapidement, reboutonnant sa chemise. Tout en faisant cela, il demanda à nouveau à Rory :

-Je te souhaite bien du courage mec, elle n'a pas l'air commode la patronne. Ce genre de filles, c'est plutôt casse pied.

Quinn profita de cette discussion pour poser une question plutôt personnelle à Sam :

-Et pour toi, c'est quoi le genre de filles qui ne soit pas casse pied et qui mériterait d'être à tes côtés ?

Sam fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant de lui dire :

-Peut-être toi Fabray ?

Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna pour regagner son bureau. La couleur de peau de Rory retrouva un teint normal et ce dernier dit à sa collègue :

-Je crois que tu lui plais.

Il y avait une légère déception ainsi qu'une once de jalousie dans la voix du garçon.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, il a juste dit ça pour me charrier.

Rory qui ne semblait pas convaincu n'ajouta rien, et plongea sa tête sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Quinn qui ne voulait pas que son ami se mine toute la journée avança sa chaise à roulettes jusqu'à lui :

-Au lieu de broyer du noir, vas lui parler s'il te plaît tant que ça !

-Et me prendre un poing dans la figure ? De toute manière il n'est pas gay.

-Est-ce que l'un de nous l'a déjà vu au bras d'une fille ? Non. Et puis, tu vois bien le genre de gars c'est ? Est-ce que tu l'imagine mettre un coup de poing à quelqu'un qui lui aurait dit qu'il craquait pour lui ? C'est une crème ce mec. Peut-être pas autant que toi, je te l'accorde.

Rory se mit à sourire timidement, sa collègue parvenait toujours à lui remonter le moral.

* * *

Le reste de l'après midi, Rory le passa à travailler sur sa chronique et à programmer sa semaine suivante. Il devait voir des pièces de théâtre, quelques films au cinéma ainsi qu'un opéra, tout cela pour pouvoir enrichir sa chronique.

Rory pensa être l'un des derniers à rester le soir venu. Il devait se rendre au cinéma voir une nouvelle comédie romantique et le cinéma se trouvant juste à côté de l'entreprise, il préférait rester pour terminer ce qu'il avait à faire juste avant la séance.

Quinn était partie bien plus tôt. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ranger ses affaires, quelqu'un l'interrompit :

-Tu t'étonnes que la patronne en pince pour toi, mais si elle voit que tu restes là aussi tard, elle a du se dire que tu lui étais entièrement dévoué.

Rory fit tomber ses affaires de son bureau lorsqu'il vit que celui qui était en train de lui parler n'était nul autre que Sam.

-Je...

Il se baissa pour ramasser ses affaires, bien vite aidé par Sam qui s'agenouilla à son tour. Leurs mains se frôlèrent et le jeune brun se mit à rougir.

-Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas...

Rory se releva maladroitement, sous le regard amusé de Sam. Ce dernier lui dit :

-Tu ne dois pas être intimidé par moi. Je sais, j'ai une belle plastique, mais rien d'extraordinaire.

Sam donna un petit coup dans l'épaule de Rory en signe de camaraderie, mais ce dernier devint encore plus rouge à l'idée que Sam ait pu deviner qu'il en pince pour lui.

Tout en regardant ses chaussures, l'irlandais se justifia :

-Non, non... Je ne suis pas intimidé... Pas que tu ne sois pas beau, c'est vrai... Que... Mais... Je... Je vais être en retard...

Rory attrapa ses affaires et se précipita vers les ascenseurs. Il en fit tomber ses places pour la séance du soir. Sam se baissa, les ramassa et se lança à la poursuite du brun :

-Attends, tu as fait tomber ça.

Sam glissa l'enveloppe dans la main du brun qui le remercia en balbutiant.

-Tu vas faire comment pour te débarrasser de la boss ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas...

-Tu veux que j'aille la voir ?

-Pour lui dire quoi ? demanda intrigué Rory.

-Que tu ne peux pas lui servir de petit copain parce que toi même, t'as déjà un petit copain ?

Rory devint à nouveau rouge. Pourquoi dirait-il une chose pareille ? Quinn lui aurait-elle dit qu'il était gay ? Devant la gêne et l'incompréhension de Rory, Sam ajouta :

-Entendons nous bien, c'est juste que je me proposais de te servir d'alibi et vois-tu, ça serait plus crédible si je lui disais que j'étais ton copain, plutôt que ta copine. Je n'ai pas trop le look d'une fille tu vois ?

-Mais euh... C'est gentil, mais... Tu ne devrais pas dire ça... Qui sait ce que les autres pourraient dire sur toi...

Rory venait d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et il attendait que ce dernier arrive.

-Tu sais Rory, je ne suis sans doute pas le mec le plus intelligent qui soit, tout le monde te le diras. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je suis cloitré à la rubrique des jeux vidéos. Mais... Depuis que je suis arrivé, j'ai cru remarquer que parfois... Je me trompe peut-être et dans ces cas là, je te présente toutes mes excuses mais... T'en pinces pas un peu pour moi ?

Rory resta la bouche bée, sans savoir quoi répondre. Quinn lui avait déjà dit un milliard de fois qu'il n'était pas discret, mais jamais n'aurait-il pensé que Sam puisse s'en apercevoir :

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te gêner... confia Rory.

-Je ne suis pas gêné. Je suis flatté. J'avoue que j'attendais que tu vienne me parler un jour mais... Comme tu n'avais pas l'air décidé à le faire...

L'ascenseur venait d'ouvrir ses portes, mais Rory n'avait plus aucune envie d'y entrer, au contraire, il voulait rester là et approfondir sa discussion avec Sam.

-Tu ne vas pas être en retard ? demanda Sam.

-Si, bien sûr, si...

Rory entra dans l'ascenseur, à contre cœur. Puis il lui proposa :

-L'entreprise me paye toujours deux places pour ce que je vais voir. Des fois je le propose à Quinn mais... Elle n'est pas dispo... Tu voudrais peut-être venir... C'est un film avec des super héros... J'aime bien les super héros... Peut-être que toi aussi ?

-J'adore ça ! Je peux te faire pleins d'imitations de super héros si tu veux !

Rory se mit à rire, pour la première fois, il se sentait à l'aise avec le blond. Ce dernier entra dans l'ascenseur et les deux garçons reprirent leur discussion :

-Je n'aurais plus à mentir à Madame Motta comme ça demain.

-A quel sujet ? demanda curieux Rory.

-A propos de nous. C'est bien un rencard que tu m'as proposé, pas vrai ?

Rory croisa le regard de Sam. Ce dernier lui souriait et lui montrait à quel point il était heureux de penser cela. Rory se sentit soulagé et lui dit :

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais eu de rendez-vous avec personne.

Sam s'amusa de la situation, sans méchanceté aucune, et répondit :

-Pour te préparer un peu sache qu'au début, on se sent un peu nerveux, on transpire, on balbutie, on dit des bêtises, on essaye de ne pas décevoir l'autre... Puis... Si tout va bien, on se détend, on rit, on profite, on s'amuse, on apprend à se connaître...

-Ca a l'air génial, répondit Rory. Et comment ça se termine ?

-A la fin, l'une des deux personnes décide de briser la glace et d'embrasser l'autre.

-Tu as du avoir beaucoup de rendez-vous...

-Oui, répondit sincèrement Sam. Mais j'aurais aimé que mon premier rendez-vous soit avec la personne avec qui je serais resté toute ma vie.

-Ca n'arrive que dans les films ça ?

-A toi de voir, répondit Sam avec un clin d'œil tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient vers le hall d'entrée.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Quinn Fabray était en train de textoter sur son téléphone portable au réfectoire. Elle envoyait un message à sa petite amie, Rachel, qui se produisait en ce moment même sur scène. Elle posa son téléphone et vit alors arriver ses deux collègues, chacun portant son plateau repas.

Ils se posèrent à côté de la jeune femme tout en finissant leur discussion sur ce qu'ils pensaient de Dark Roz.

-Cette fille est juste un génie, tout ce qu'elle écrit est parfait, déclara Sam.

-Tu as lu son livre avec ce couple qui fait du baby-sitting ? Et le petit garçon n'était pas juste trop mignon ?

-Un classique, mon préféré peut-être, répondit Sam.

-Je ne te remercierai jamais assez, avoua Quinn. Grâce à toi, notre petit Rory est devenu encore plus bavard que toi !

Sam se mit à sourire et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son petit ami pour les ébouriffer.

-Au fait, comment a réagit Madame Motta quand elle vous a surpris en train de vous embrasser ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Elle a demandé à Rory si elle pouvait lui emprunter son petit-ami... répondit Sam.

Quinn termina son verre d'eau et ajouta :

-C'est que Rory est un peu l'homme à abattre depuis que tout le monde a compris qu'il sortait avec le mec le plus hot du magazine.

-Fabray ? s'étonna Sam. Tu reconnais enfin le pouvoir de séduction que j'exerce sur toi ? Enfin prête à payer pour un show ?

-Rachel me tuerait si je donnais un seul dollar à un mec pour le voir à moitié nu ! Et puis, je préfère laisser ce plaisir à Rory...

Ce dernier se mit à rougir, habitude qu'il ne perdrait pas de si tôt.

-Au fait, ça tiens toujours pour vendredi soir ? Rachel s'est mise en tête de cuisiner français.

-Bien sûr, répondit Sam. Notre premier dîner avec un autre couple. On ne va pas louper ça.

Rory acquiesça tout en continuant de manger son assiette. Quelqu'un interpella Sam au loin, ce dernier s'excusa et s'éclipsa. Quinn profita alors d'être seule à seul avec son ami pour lui dire :

-Tu as l'air vraiment épanoui avec lui.

-Je le suis.

-Et... au niveau du... de la chambre, je vais dire, tout va bien ?

-On y est pas encore. J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à réaliser que je sors avec un mec comme Sam Evans alors... Franchir cette étape, je ne me vois pas le faire de suite...

-Ca ne lui pose pas de problèmes ? demanda curieuse Quinn.

-Je ne crois pas.

Les deux amis regardèrent dans la direction de Sam. Ce dernier parlait avec une autre collègue. Il tourna la tête vers Rory et lui envoya de loin, un kiss avec sa main, lui indiquant bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Bien plus tard, Rory aurait la réponse à la question qu'il se posait dans l'ascenseur. Finir avec son premier rendez vous n'arrivait pas que dans les films...


	2. 4 couverts pour 5 personnes

**Titre** : Motta Motta

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K+

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship / UA

**Couple** : Sory / Faberry

**Avertissements** : C'est tout mignon, c'est du slash !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Ce week-end, je me suis dit que je le consacrerais à apporter des petites suites aux one shots que j'ai écrit ces dernières semaines. Donc, pas de nouveauté, juste des numéros deux... En espérant qu'elles vous plairons !

Je commence avec "Motta, Motta". Je précise que ce chapitre, en plus d'être dédié à Dark Roz dont l'idée originale vient d'elle, est aussi dédié à MrBloodline84 (que je vous conseille d'aller rapidement lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait, si, si je vous assure !). Je lui avais demandé un petit défi et ce qui en est sorti c'est un triangle amoureux déjà exploité entre Rory/Sam et... Un autre personnage masculin ! Vous l'aurez compris, va y avoir de l'action aujourd'hui ! Dans ce chapitre je préciserais quand même pas de sexe, juste... un triangle amoureux, voir même en fait une histoire à CINQ côtés. Vous allez vite comprendre...

* * *

Quinn était en train de cuisiner le repas du soir. Rachel et elle avaient invité Sam et Rory à diner pour partager de bons moments d'amitié comme ils le faisaient régulièrement.

La belle blonde aimait faire les choses en grand et correctement, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de recevoir deux de ses meilleurs amis.

La cuisine était en branle bas de combat, et la jeune femme voyait le temps défiler et craignait de ne pas avoir terminé à temps. Soudain, on sonna à la porte. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était assez tôt et craignait que les deux garçons soient en avance.

Elle éteignit le gaz, vérifia rapidement la dinde dans le four et se précipita jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du grand appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa compagne. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, son sourire se figea et elle resta immobilisée devant la personne qu'elle voyait :

-Noah...

L'homme qui se tenait dans l'encart de la porte n'était autre que Noah Puckerman, un flirt de jeunesse de la jeune femme durant sa période de lycée. Il fut aussi le seul homme avec qui elle coucha, malencontreusement, parce que le jeune adolescent de l'époque l'avait fait boire et en avait profité. De cette nuit, Quinn était tombée enceinte et avait mis au monde une petite fille, Beth, actuellement élevée par la mère biologique de sa compagne, Rachel.

En effet, cette dernière fut d'un grand soutien lors de sa grossesse et cela coïncidait avec la période ou elle retrouva sa mère biologique, Shelby.

-Salut blondie. Je peux entrer ?

Quinn se posa à nouveau devant la porte, en signe de refus, et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Bah... Tu vois, en ce moment je suis un peu dans la merde et...

-T'es toujours dans la merde Puck. Le chèque que je t'envoie tous les mois ne suffit même plus à couvrir toutes tes dettes.

-J'ai pas eu la vie facile, moi, contrairement à toi, alors excuse moi si...

Une sonnerie retentit, c'était le four qui signifiait que la dinde était prête. Quinn lâcha la porte et se précipita vers la four pour sortir la dinde avant qu'elle ne crame complètement. Puck en profita pour entrer dans l'appartement et vit que la table de la salle à manger était dressée, comprenant quatre couverts.

-Tu reçois du monde on dirait ?

Quinn se brûla la main en sursautant à l'entente de la voix de Puck dans son appartement. Elle posa rapidement le plat sur la table de la cuisine avant de se précipiter vers l'évier pour passer sa main sous l'eau froide. Puck s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider, mais la blonde le repoussa :

-Je m'en suis toujours très bien sortie sans toi, alors ne viens pas m'aider parce que je me suis bêtement brûlée.

Puck n'émit aucune objection et il recula, remettant ses mains dans les poches :

-Quinnie ? La porte est ouverte, c'est normal ?

La voix de Rachel s'approcha et la jeune brune arriva dans la cuisine et vit, face à elle, Quinn ainsi que Noah, le père de Beth. La brune s'arrêta net, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait là, puis elle afficha son plus beau des sourires, comme elle savait si bien le faire :

-Noah ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais convié pour le dîner.

-Il ne l'est pas, répondit Quinn agacée.

Puck salua Rachel rapidement avant de se retourner vers Quinn :

-Je n'ai pas besoin de grand chose, juste de quoi payer le loyer du mois tu sais.

Rachel perdit son sourire en posant ses affaires et en enlevant son manteau :

-Je vois que les habitudes ont la vie dures. Je t'ai toujours dit, fit-elle à l'attention de Quinn, que si tu commençais à lui donner un peu d'argent, il continuerait à t'en demander toujours d'avantage.

-Hey, je te rappelle que je suis le père de sa fille d'accord ?

-Je te rappelle que sa fille est élevée par ma mère biologique, rétorqua Rachel agacée.

-Il faut toujours que tu la ramènes sur tout et que tu prennes toutes les décisions de sa vie ? répondit-il énervé en désignant Quinn du doigt.

-Je te signale que je suis la femme qui partage sa vie, je suis celle qui...

-Ca suffit ! s'énerva Quinn en balançant la serviette qu'elle tenait en main. Vous allez arrêter de vous disputer comme à chaque fois, en ignorant totalement que je suis là ?

Rachel s'approcha de sa compagne, peinée et se sentant hautement coupable de la situation. Quinn l'arrêta d'un geste de la main :

-Sam et Rory vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

La sonnette retentit :

-Je vais ouvrir, décida Rachel en quittant la cuisine, laissant Quinn avec Puck.

-Puck, je serais toujours là pour t'aider, tu le sais, intervint Quinn soudainement calme, mais tu dois comprendre que te voir ne me rappelle pas que des bons souvenirs et... A chaque fois que tu apparais dans ma vie, tu créée un conflit avec Rachel et, je n'ai pas à devoir supporter ça.

-Je sais blondie, répondit-il.

La blonde attrapa son sac à main et en sortit son chéquier. Elle prit un stylo, afficha un montant, le signa et arracha le chèque qu'elle tendit à l'homme qui avait gardé sa crête d'adolescent :

-Merci Quinn.

La blonde lui répondit par un simple sourire et tous deux quittèrent la cuisine pour rejoindre la salle à manger ou Rachel jouait les hôtesses idéales. Sam venait de lui offrir un bouquet de fleur, tandis que Rory tenait une bouteille dans les mains :

-Bonsoir les gars !

Quinn avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre et salua les garçons en les embrassant. Le regard du jeune couple se posa ensuite sur Puck, qui sortait nonchalant de la cuisine. Ce dernier croisa le regard du blond et tous deux s'immobilisèrent :

-Puck ?

-Sam...

Rory, Quinn et Rachel se regardèrent, étonné, ne comprenant pas ce que ce court échange voulait dire. Comment les deux garçons pouvaient-ils se connaître ?

-Sam, tu connais... Puck ? demanda doucement Quinn.

Le blond se sentait soudainement mal à l'aise et il regarda, gêné, Rory, ne sachant pas s'il devait dire toute la vérité. Mais Puck lui coupa l'herbe sur le pied :

-J'ai déjà couché avec lui, contre de l'argent.

Rachel lâcha un cri d'étonnement, tandis que Rory recula et que Quinn écarquilla les yeux tellement grands qu'ils sortaient de leurs orbites :

-Tu as été gigolo pour des hommes ? demanda Quinn à Puck.

-Tu as payé pour coucher ? ajouta Rory avec un certain malaise envers son petit-ami.

Sam ne voulait absolument pas que Rory apprenne une pareille chose de cette façon. Impulsivement et énervé, il s'approcha de Puck et lui mit son poing dans la figure. Il lâcha ainsi toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour lui à ce moment là.

Rachel émit un nouveau cri d'effroi cette fois-ci, tandis que Quinn s'approchait de Puck pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien. Sam se retourna vers Rory, qui reculait toujours, s'éloignant peu à peu du blond :

-Je ne t'ai jamais caché avoir un passé et avoir eu des liaisons.

-Mais... Je pensais que tes liaisons étaient avec des mecs consentants pas... Pourquoi tu... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi un mec comme toi aurait du payer pour...

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai payé, c'est lui qui m'a payé pour coucher avec moi ! répondit énervé le blond.

Quinn s'éloigna de Puck sur qui elle était en train de poser de la glace au visage, et s'énerva :

-C'est à ça que te sers l'argent que je te donne tous les mois ? A te payer un prostitué ?

-Je ne suis pas un prostitué ! s'énerva Sam en se retournant vers Quinn. Du moins, je ne le suis plus.

-Je l'ai fait une ou deux fois, pour savoir ce que c'était de coucher avec un mec... répondit Puck gêné à son tour.

-Pour que ça soit clair pour tout le monde, s'impatienta Sam, après le lycée, j'étais sans un sou, j'ai été streap-teaser dans un club, ça vous le savez et... Malheureusement, ça ne suffisait pas pour que je survive alors des fois, certains clients me payaient pour avoir des rapports avec moi. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai pu faire, mais je l'ai fait, et ça fait partie de mon passé.

Sam se retourna exclusivement vers Rory :

-Rassure toi, je comptais t'en parler un jour de cette partie là... Mais... J'avais peur que ça puisse te dégouter alors que toi et moi n'avons pas encore... Enfin tu sais...

Rachel qui, pour le moment, était des plus silencieuses et se contentait uniquement de crier à quelques occasions, intervint à son tour :

-Si nous passions à table en prenant congé de Noah ?

Noah regarda tout le monde et, sans un mot, s'éloigna. Sam regarda Rory un instant puis lui dit :

-Ne me déteste pas mais... Je dois lui parler, juste un instant...

Rory n'émit aucune objection. Il reste impassible, regardant Sam, le regard désolé, s'éloigner à son tour et suivre Puck sur le pallier. Sam referma la porte derrière lui et stoppa le brun à la crête :

-La fille dont tu étais amoureux quand on s'est rencontré, c'est Quinn, je ne me trompe pas ?

-T'as deviné, blondie.

-C'est à elle que je te faisais penser ? s'étonna Sam.

-D'une certaine manière, ouais. Je t'ai dit à l'époque j'étais paumé, un peu comme aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.

-Quinn est donc... La mère de ta fille... Celle que tu as abandonné ?

-Elle ne t'en avais rien dit ?

-Non. J'ignorais qu'elle avait eu une fille.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

-Pourquoi m'avoir payé à l'époque ? Tu savais très bien qu'avec toi, je l'aurais fait sans contre partie.

-Parce que je suis pas gay. C'était juste une expérience, rien d'autres.

Sam acquiesça, n'ajoutant rien. C'est Puck qui intervint à nouveau :

-T'as l'air d'avoir trouvé un mec sympa, c'est cool pour toi.

-Il est plus que sympa...

Puck émit un léger rire et termina :

-Dis lui que je suis désolé.

Sam lui sourit et le brun s'éloigna, tandis que la porte derrière lui s'ouvrait sur un Rory qui avait - poussé par Rachel et Quinn - écouté toute la conversation.

Sam se retourna et le brun referma la porte derrière lui. Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, quelques instants :

-Je ne te jugerais jamais sur ta vie, se défendit Rory pour se justifier, je sais que tu as un passé c'est juste que... je ne m'attendais pas à y être confronté de cette manière...

-Moi non plus, avoua Sam. Depuis qu'on est ensemble, tu le sais, tu as littéralement changé ma vie, sur un tas de choses. Tu es magique, Rory. Je ne veux pas te perdre...

Rory le fit taire en s'avançant et en l'embrassant, un baiser qui se voulait doux, sincère et réconfortant. Il devait le rassurer sur le fait que rien ne changerait entre eux et que jamais, au grand jamais, un Puckerman ou un autre ne les séparerait. Rory décrocha ses lèvres de celles de son petit-ami :

-C'est juste que... Je n'avais jamais été vraiment jaloux avant...

Sam se mit à sourire tendrement :

-La jalousie te va bien... Je devrais peut-être rappeler Puck ? se moqua Sam.

-Si tu fais ça, tu risquerais de me voir en colère pour la première fois de ta vie...

-Qu'est-ce que ça donne un Rory en colère ?

-Je ne sais pas moi même, répondit l'irlandais en souriant bêtement.

Les deux garçons entrèrent à nouveau dans l'appartement, main dans la main, tandis que Quinn déposait sur la table les entrées et qu'elle écoutait Rachel lui dire :

-Alors si je résume, Rory sort avec Sam, qui lui même est l'ex de Puck, qui a eu une fille avec toi, ma compagne.

-Pourquoi dois tu toujours tout rendre dramatique ?

-Parce que cela est un parfait début pour une chanson. Je suis inspirée, avoua Rachel.

Quinn lui sourit et aperçu les deux garçons :

-Prêts à passer à table ?

Ils acquiescèrent tandis que Rory souffla à l'oreille de son petit-ami :

-J'ai très envie de passer au dessert, ce soir.

Le blond regarda l'irlandais et lui fit un clin d'œil. La fin de soirée s'annonçait donc merveilleuse. Ils gouteraient à un nouveau plaisir...


	3. Ejaculation Précoce

**Titre** : Motta Motta

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship / UA

**Couple** : Sory / Faberry

**Avertissements** : C'est tout mignon, c'est du slash !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Ce chapitre est exclusivement Sory. Je raconte leur "première fois sexuelle" quelques jours après le dîner chez Quinn et Rachel. J'aime Sam, j'aime aussi Rory. A eux deux, ils ont toutes les qualités que je cherche moi personnellement chez un homme. Bref, c'est un rating très M pour ce chapitre. Je préfère vous le dire au cas ou... C'est très chaud pour notre couple donc, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ! Je pense que ça sera le dernier chapitre de ce qui était initialement un O.S. transformé en trilogie du coup xD

Toujours dédicacé à Dark Roz bien sûr !

* * *

Presque un mois déjà que Rory sortait avec Sam Evans. Il avait beaucoup de mal à y croire, parce qu'il était son premier petit-ami et surtout, parce que n'importe quel autre garçon aurait déjà quitté Rory.

Ce dernier était une sorte de maladresse ambulante. Il pouvait commettre gaffe sur gaffe et se retrouver dans des situations ridicules pouvant faire honte à n'importe qui. Mais pas à Sam. Au contraire, cet homme était le premier dans la vie de Rory a trouvé toutes ces maladresses amusantes et à ne pas s'en faire pour ça.

Un soir, Rory était venu dîner chez Sam. Ce dernier, n'étant pas un fin cuisinier, avait préféré opter pour commander des pizzas. Le blond était maintenant en train de regarder un match de foot à la télévision, tandis que le brun se trouvait assis contre lui dans le canapé, ne regardant pas du tout ce qui se passait à l'écran.

Rory détestait le sport - particulièrement le football - à l'inverse du blond. Oui, ils étaient tous les deux extrêmement différents, mais pourtant, ils se complétaient bien.

Une autre question tracassait le brun ces temps-ci : le sexe. Lui n'avait jamais rien fait du tout avec personne. Sa propre expérience se constituait de ses "masturbations solitaires", de lectures érotiques sur internet ou encore d'un film porno regardé à l'occasion - par curiosité bien sûr.

De son côté, Sam avait déjà eu une liaison avec une fille par le passé. Avait était prostitué pour gagner sa vie - avec hommes et femmes - et son expérience était bien plus développée. Ce que Rory aimait, c'est que le blond ne soit absolument pas pressant avec lui, bien au contraire. Sam avait bien compris que cette partie là de leur relation arriverait quand Rory se sentirait prêt.

Mais Rory savait aussi qu'il n'y aurait jamais de bon moment pour passer à cette étape. C'est donc avec sa maladresse légendaire que le brun commença à embrasser le blond dans le cou, alors que celui-ci était fasciné par son match à la télévision.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

-Je t'embrasse...

Rory donnait des baisers plus langoureux dans son cou et Sam semblait gêné par la situation :

-Choux, si tu fais ça je vais... Euh...

-Vas-y, tu peux...

Rory continua son petit manège tandis que Sam écarquilla les yeux. Rory avait le don pour choisir les moments les plus insolites pour certaines choses. Sam leva la tête en regardant le plafond, ferma les yeux et laissa le brun continuer un moment.

Rory descendit l'une de ses mains le long du torse du blond. Il essaya d'ouvrir sa chemise avec sa main gauche, mais étant droitier, cela lui était fort difficile. Sam n'intervint pas, préférant laisser le brun faire les choses, de peur de le brusquer. Mais Rory arrêta ses baisers, réalisant qu'ouvrir les boutons de la chemise de son petit-ami pouvait paraître bien plus difficile qu'il n'y paraisse.

Rory s'assit sur les genoux de Sam, une jambe de chaque côté, son torse contre le sien. Il utilisa ses deux mains pour ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise. Mais il cassa le troisième bouton.

-Mince. Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste...

Sam posa ses mains sur les épaules de Rory, le gratifiant d'un merveilleux sourire :

-C'est pas grave, ne stresse pas Choux... C'est pas grave du tout...

-Je suis nul, réalisa Rory.

-Pas du tout. Continue.

Encouragé, Rory reprit son exercice et enleva les derniers boutons de la chemise du beau blond. Celui-ci laissa donc apparaître son beau torse - musclé et aussi imberbe qu'un bébé. Rory se mordillait les lèvres en le regardant, et il hésita un instant. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Sam le regarda et au bout de quelques minutes il lui demanda :

-Tu peux m'embrasser les tétons si tu veux...

-Tu aime ça ?

-Ouais, je crois.

-Okay.

Rory reprit ses baisers, en démarrant du cou de Sam pour rapidement aller jusqu'aux tétons de son petit-ami. Ce dernier fermait à nouveau les yeux, profitant des caresses buccales et de la langue du brun. Ce dernier d'amusait avec les deux tétons sans trop savoir comment faire, tandis qu'il cherchait son appui sur le fauteuil pour ne pas trébucher.

Sam murmura :

-Tu peux descendre plus bas...

Rory continua ses baisers mais en voulant descendre, il perdit l'équilibre et trébucha sur le sol, les pieds en l'air, en se cognant le dos contre la table. Il émit un juron, s'en voulant sincèrement de sa bêtise, mais Sam se leva - enlevant au passage complètement sa chemise pour n'être que torse nu - puis il s'allongea au dessus de Rory toujours sur le sol :

-C'est pas grave. C'est le stress et l'adrénaline.

-J'suis surtout pas doué pour le sexe. Après ce soir, tu vas me quitter pour trouver un meilleur gars.

-T'arrête tes conneries ? Tu me fais trop craquer tu sais, quand t'es maladroit comme ça. Parce qu'avec toi c'est sincère, c'est naturel.

Rory regarda son petit-ami et lui offrit un petit sourire de garçon timide et gêné. Sam s'approcha et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Laisse moi faire d'accord ?

-D'accord, répondit Rory.

Sam resta sur le sol et enleva le t-shirt du brun. Ce dernier se retrouva torse nu à son tour. Il devint rouge de honte et se justifia aussitôt :

-Je ne suis pas très musclé... J'ai un peu de ventre aussi et...

-Tais-toi ou je te bâillonne ! répondit Sam en le taquinant.

Le blond embrassa amoureusement - mais surtout avec une certaine passion et un certain délice - les lèvres du brun et lui offrit de nouvelles caresses buccales encore inconnue pour lui. Il descendit, embrassant son cou, ses tétons, son torse, son ventre, puis finit par se retrouver la tête devant son entre jambe.

-Ca a l'air en forme à l'intérieur, réalisa Sam en déboutonnant son jean.

-Je... Personne n'a jamais vu mon...

-Je sais, répondit Sam pour le rassurer. Je suis fier d'être le premier.

Sam enleva le jean de son petit-ami et le vit alors en boxer. Il se releva, sous la surprise de Rory, et Sam s'empressa de lui dire pour le rassurer :

-T'inquiètes pas. Je veux te mettre à l'aise alors... Regarde...

Rory resta allongé sur le sol - en boxer - tandis que Sam, debout, était en train de se déhancher en ouvrant son pantalon pour le laisser tomber sur le sol. Maintenant en boxer, lui aussi affichait clairement une virilité tendue et excitée. Il se retourna, baissa son boxer lentement, montrant alors ses belles petites fesses bien musclées au brun. Puis enfin complètement nu, il se retourna et afficha aux yeux du petit brun son sexe bien tendu, fort et prêt pour la suite.

Seulement, cette vision excita tellement Rory qu'il devint rouge de honte et... éjacula dans son boxer. Réalisant qu'il n'avait pas su tenir, le brun arrêta Sam qui se baissait pour reprendre ce qu'il faisait :

-Non... Je... Je suis désolé... J'ai...

Rory fermait les yeux, toujours rouge, n'arrivant pas à exprimer ce qu'il s'était passé. Sam qui s'était agenouillé, ne comprenait pas, mais il regarda le boxer de son copain et la tâche suspecte qu'il voyait grandir sur le tissus lui fit comprendre automatiquement :

-Ho tu...

Sam ne pouvait absolument pas lui en vouloir, il était simplement touché et attendrit par l'attitude très "innocente" de son petit-ami. Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit de se moquer de lui. Sam s'allongea sur le sol à côté du brun et lui fit se retourner le visage pour être en face du sien :

-C'est pas grave Choux. C'est ta première fois. Tu crois que j'étais comment moi au début ? J'ai éjaculé juste en baissant mon boxer.

-C'est vrai ce mensonge ? demanda Rory qui venait d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux.

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai, répondit le blond en souriant.

Sam l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Un petit baiser pour le rassurer. Puis le blond prit la main du brun et l'amena jusqu'à sa propre virilité.

-Touche le, demanda Sam. Vas-y... Caresse mon sexe et... Apprend à jouer avec...

Rory, aidé par la main de Sam, toucha le sexe de celui-ci et lorsque sa main entra en contact, il frissonna :

-Il est chaud.

-Il a envie que tu le caresse...

Tout d'abord aidé par son petit-ami, Rory entreprit sa première masturbation sur un sexe autre que le sien. Il y allait doucement, de peur de lui faire mal. Sam le laissa gérer la situation seul, se contentant de fermer les yeux et de profiter de l'instant présent. Les caresses de Rory étaient maladroites, pas expérimentées, mais faites avec beaucoup d'amour, et rien que cela plaisait à Sam.

Le blond gémissait et l'encourageait à continuer :

-Vas-y, prend la fort dans tes mains... Va plus vite oui... Comme ça... Voilà encore plus fort... hum... Tu es vraiment doué Choux... Hum... Vas-y...

Rory semblait enfin rassuré et heureux d'entendre le plaisir que prenait son petit-ami face à ses délicates caresses. Rory continuait de fixer le visage de Sam. Ce dernier ouvrit à nouveau les yeux pour regarder celui qu'il aimait et il lui confia doucement en murmurant :

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Rory avait à peine prononcé ses mots qu'il eut sa main pleine d'un liquide chaud, gluant mais affichant clairement le plaisir que Sam venait de prendre grâce à lui. Sam lui dit en souriant :

-Ca, c'est la première étape. Tu veux apprendre la suite avec moi ?

Rory acquiesça en embrassant doucement son petit-ami.


End file.
